Lost and Found
by Annabelle536
Summary: "I was made to help a child." Neither Bonnie nor Woody knew just how much a simple decision could change things. Post-Toy Story 4. SPOILERS!
1. A Lonely Child

_**Summary: **__"I was made to help a child." The hardest part of leaving Bonnie was missing seeing her grow up. The hardest part of losing a toy was realizing you lost a friend. Neither Bonnie nor Woody knew just how much a simple decision could affect either of them. Post Toy Story 4. SPOILERS!_

* * *

The day before kindergarten would officially begin Bonnie was a nervous wreck. Her parents had explained that she would have to go back that day… then the day after… the day after that too until the weekends, then after that the cycle would continue. This was something she was not looking forward too.

Before when she hung out at the daycare with her mom she knew where everything was, she knew her mom would always be there and she always had toys to play with. She got to make Forky on orientation, but her parents said it wasn't always going to be that way. She could have to sit at her table (alone), she would have to sit on the swing set (alone) and she would have to do all the activities alone because no one seemed to want to talk to her.

Luckily her mom gave her permission to secretly sneak a toy with her on the condition she was to not take it out to play with. Bonnie was okay with it. She only wanted something familiar to have in a place very strange from what she has seen. It may seem like the daycare but at least daycare had a playtime where you played with toys.

She had so many toys to choose from. Well, maybe not Buzz since with a touch of his buttons he would make noise. Dolly was the Evil Witch. Rex was too big, and so on.

This was okay because she already had the perfect toy to take as soon as her mom gave her permission.

Woody

What better way to brave such a strange place than with the bravest cowboy around? Not to mention he didn't have any buttons that made noise and he wasn't too big.

Ever since Andy passed Woody to her, she always felt safe whenever Woody was around. She felt like nothing can hurt her. He seemed to always be nearby when she felt scared or lost.

Which is why she couldn't understand why she couldn't find him!

He wasn't under the bed. Not in her drawers or in the toy box. Not even in the closet where she had tossed him!

He wasn't- he wasn't anywhere.

"Where did you leave him honey?" her mom asked her as she knelt Infront of her.

"I- I left him in there," Bonnie cried pointing to the closest. "But I looked and- and he isn't there anymore!"  
"Maybe he's somewhere in the house. Have you looked in the living room?" her mom asked wiping away her tears with her hands.

Bonnie nodded her head letting out small hiccups as she continued to cry because she couldn't find Woody.

"Did you leave him on the rental we could give them a call," her mom suggested but Bonnie shook her head pulling away. She didn't leave Woody in the rental because he stayed here.

"I – I miss him," she sobbed covering her eyes with her own hands. She didn't understand where he is. He's supposed to be around when she felt scared and right now, she was really scared.

"Oh honey," her mom said hugging her and trying to comfort her. She liked her mom's hugs, but she wanted to hug Woody really bad.

"You can take another toy, right? It doesn't have to be Woody," her mom said but Bonnie violently shook her head tugging away from her. Sure, she can take another toy, but they weren't Woody. They didn't have that special thing Woody does that makes her feel like everything will be okay.

Woody is Woody and nobody can replace him.

"Maybe he left cause he was mad at me," she hiccupped still rubbing her eyes and looking down at the ground.

"Why Woody be mad at you?" her mom asked her.

"Cause- cause I stopped playing with him and- and kept him in the- the closet," she whimpered. It had to be it. Woody must have gotten mad because she was ignoring him and left.

"And why did you stop playing with him?" her mom asked taking her hand and moving her to sit on her bed.

Bonnie sniffled and wondered the exact same thing. Why did she stop playing with Woody? Not too long ago he was her favorite. They did everything together and Bonnie even snuck him around in her backpack. He always helped her when she felt weird. She loved pulling his string and hearing him talk. She loved his hat and his cowboy clothes. He was her cowboy from the moment she plucked him from the branch.

When did Woody become anything but her best friend? When did she begin treating him like he was a piece of playdoh?

"I- I don-don't know!" she cried feeling guilty at having treated him like trash when he was so much more than that.

"Oh sweetie," her mom whispered pulling her into a side hug and stroking her hair. "I'm sure everything will get better."

"What am I going to tell Andy?" she whispered clenching her hands. Andy who gave her, her special cowboy. Andy who entrusted her to take care of Woody until he got back. Andy… who's toy she had driven away because she was awful.

"You can apologize. I'm sure Andy will forgive you," her mom answered but Bonnie wasn't so sure.

Why would he forgive her for losing his favorite toy when she was crushed at the thought of never seeing Woody again.

* * *

Unknown to either mother or daughter, the toys left on the ground all frowned at the scene they had witnessed.

_Oh ,Woody. She does miss you._

* * *

On her first day of school (officially) she didn't take a toy. She didn't feel like taking anyone when the toy she really wanted to bring was nowhere to be found. Her mom helped her look all over the house and even outside and in the car but there was no sign of her cowboy.

Not even Forky could lift her frown.

Sitting alone at her table was lonely. She watched the other kids laugh and talk with each other. They helped one another with what the teacher explained, they understood what she was saying, and Bonnie did too. She just wished she had someone to be friends with.

* * *

As the days went passed Bonnie still hadn't made (not even in arts and crafts) a friend. She wouldn't even play with her toys that often since she had something called "homework" now. If she can do the work at school, why did she have to take it home?

One day she realized Jessie had Woody's sheriff's star. This only made her guilty at how easily replaceable she had treated him.

She couldn't fault him for leaving.

* * *

"What would Woody do?"

This was something her mom asked her when she cried that she didn't want to go back to school.

"If school is scary and Woody is the bravest cowboy what do you think he would do?"

Woody wouldn't let anything scare him. Not the unfamiliar hallways. Or the strange kids in her class or even the cafeteria food.

With that in mind, Bonnie felt a little more confident in going back.

* * *

Turns out having those simple four words helped her more than she thought. Whenever she faced something that made her feel scared, she would whisper those words to herself and she remembered her cowboy and how brave he is.

She could now enter her classroom every morning and not feel that overwhelming terror she first felt. It was slowly getting easier and talking to her classmates was even getting to be less nerve-wracking.

Playing with her toys began getting to be a bit more often. Not as much as before but it was better than never.

Turns out it only took her 3 months to officially make a real friend.

Her name was Melody and she didn't laugh at her for still playing with toys.

In fact, one day when they went to her house Melody grabbed Jessie and starting a game on how Sheriff Jessie was in charge of stopping a bank robbery.

Bonnie laughed and joined in all the while trying to ignore the way her mood dropped at the words, Sheriff Jessie.

Not too long-ago Sheriff Woody was in charge of protecting all the toys from danger.

* * *

Turns out having one friend led to now having 3 friends. Melody, Vanessa, and Dot.

They were loud, unafraid and they stood up to the kids who made fun of her. They were complete opposites to her quiet nature.

They were gathered in her room playing a board game that Vanessa had brought over one afternoon after school.

"Hey Bonnie, why does Jessie have a star saying, deputy? I thought she was sheriff?" Melody asked looking over at Jessie who was lying on the ground next to them.

Bonnie shrugged looking down at her cards.

She didn't tell them that star actually belonged to Woody. Nor did she tell them that it kept stinging seeing the star on Jessie and not Woody. It may seem childish, but she didn't care.

* * *

Soon it was summer again and instead of a road trip this year they opted for a trip to the beach. Bonnie didn't take any toys with her for fear of losing or misplacing them. She always prided in taking good care of toys and fixing them whenever they needed it and she wanted to keep it going. Losing toys was no longer an option.

After some time, she began to think less and less about Woody. It never really stopped her from feeling sad when she would catch a glimpse of the sheriff's star on her drawer or anything related to cowboys.

All too soon her trip to the beach ended and she was hit with the terrifying realization that she could possibly end up separated from her friends in her next class. Knowing she was going to get a new teacher and new classmates were enough to hide under her bed and wish she still had her Woody with her.

However, she took a breath on the morning of her first day and bravely made her way to her new class because she had a feeling that this is what Woody would want her to do. Be brave and not let anything make her cower.

* * *

As it turned out Melody and she were in the same class while Vanessa and Dot were in another. The downside was that the teacher had assigned them seats of three for the first day and Bonnie's nerves at being surrounded by strange kids were getting the best of her. During a break where the teacher let them either read or do arts and crafts, she ended up getting left with nothing. As her other two classmates played a game next to her, she sat at the edge blinking back tears. She noticed Melody trying to smile and give her the thumbs up and Bonnie weakly returned it.

Bonnie wondered when the first days would stop being so daunting.

* * *

On the day her new teacher announced they were going to have a show and tell Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly bring to school

"You could take something shiny," Vanessa suggested from her place on Bonnie's bed.

"Yeah or maybe something like a family heirloom," Melody added from her position lying on the floor throwing one of her peas in the air and catching it.

Her first thought when the word heirloom was said was to take Woody. After all wasn't that what an heirloom was? Something that was passed on from person to person. Woody was passed on from Andy's father to Andy to her. Taking Woody would have been the perfect show and tell… if she still had him.

"Whoa Bon-Bon what's with the sad face?" Dot asked jumping up from her seat on the toy box and walking over to her.

"Nothing," Bonnie shook her head.

"No lying," Dot sang tapping Bonnie on the nose.

Bonnie smiled glancing down. Missing Woody had become easier over time. But sometimes she remembered just how painful it is knowing that she would never see her friend again. Because after everything Woody was never just a toy.

"You can tell us Bon-Bon," Melody spoke up and Vanessa nodded.

Bonnie bit her lip. They were her friends surely they wouldn't think of her as silly or childish for missing something that could be considered small.

"When-when you said heirloom, I remembered something I really wanted to take," she said looking down still.

"Like what?" Vanessa asked her.

Bonnie sighed fiddling with her shirt. "A cowboy toy I had."

"Had, past tense," Melody frowned.

"I lost him a year ago," Bonnie said and saying it aloud was as painful as realizing that she had. "His name is Woody, and someone gave him to me."

"He must have been special," Vanessa whispered causing Bonnie to smile sadly.

"He was," Bonnie nodded closing her eyes.

However, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a smiling Melody.

"I'm sure wherever Woody is, he wouldn't want you to be sad," she said extending her hand. "He'll want you to be happy."

Bonnie stared at her friends in surprise. She really made great friends.

* * *

Show and tell was so much fun! She got to see so many cool things her classmates took and she even made another friend (this time out of a knife).

Her friends ended up convincing her to take Jessie and they assured her they wouldn't allow her to get lost.

Maybe school wasn't so bad after all, just as long as she had friends.

* * *

As it would be the day she dreaded finally came. The day Andy came to see her.

Hiding in her room seemed like the smart thing to do and she planned on staying there until he left. She didn't count on him actually knocking on her door and entering her room. Having no other choice she explained to him what had happened to his beloved toy. Through her tears and sniffs and the occasional hiccup, she told him how she lost his toy on accident.

By the end of her tale, she expected him to be furious and never want to play with her again. She even thought he would take back all his old toys.

Imagine her surprise when she looked up at him to find him smiling at her.

"it's okay," he told her. "Sometimes Woody goes missing, but he always makes his way back home."

She tried to believe him, she really did but time has passed and she wondered if it could be true. Andy smiled at her before he picked up Hamm and started a new game. Soon Bonnie was having too much fun to question if this had happened to him before. Deep down she figured it has.

* * *

Time went on and before she knew it she was in fifth grade and getting prepared to once again change classes. It got easier over time and she was lucky to have remained friends with Melody, Vanessa, and Dot.

Now they were entering summer break and there was a carnival in town. It was sure to be lots of fun!

"I say we hit the rides first and then tackle the stupid booths," Dot said pounding her fist on her hand. "I want revenge on that stupid water gun booth."

"She's gone crazy again," Vanessa whispered shaking her head at her friend.

"Hey, I lost 15 bucks on that game!" Dot shot back giving a dark look.

"You're fault for being such a loser," Melody grinned making Bonnie laugh into her fist. That laugh ended up turning into a cough when Dot turned her glare on her.

"Laugh it up but I'll be the one laughing when I beat that stupid game," Dot declared storming off in the direction of the booths.

"Well, there goes the Booth loser off on her rampage," Vanessa frowned before she winced hearing Dot's angry yells over the laughs and cheers of the people attending the carnival.

"We should go calm her down before she tries to punch the guy again," Melody agreed also hearing the yelling.

"It can't be any worse than what she tried to do at the arcade," Bonnie recalled shuddering at the memory.

"Never again," Melody shuddered, and Vanessa winced.

Dot can be quite a sore loser.

"You go ahead I want to continue looking around before we get kicked out," Bonnie smiled over at her two friends.

"You sure? It only takes one of us to stop a losing Dot," Vanessa asked.

Unfortunately, it seemed luck was against them too.  
"Take my money! I'm not leaving this place without that panda!"

"On second thought it's gonna take two, we'll be right back Bon-Bon," Melody grimaced before running off with Vanessa to calm their friend down before things got out of hand.

Bonnie shook her head at her friends' antics but it was certainly entertaining.

* * *

Of course, things didn't go as planned and instead of walking around the carnival looking at the booths and the rides like she had planned, Bonnie found herself crying in the shadows avoiding the one thing she never seemed to be able to escape.

Bullies.

Ever since she was in kindergarten, she found herself on the receiving end of the hurtful insults and unnecessary pranks some of her classmates seemed to like to pull. As she got older she realized her quiet and shy nature made her an easy target and it was something she would have to simply accept and move on. Besides, it helped to have friends who were able to get their hands-on water balloons and hair dye.

It didn't make the hurtful words any easier to bear though and she always hated it when they rendered her in tears.

Moments like this made her wish she was braver to ignore the words and stronger to stand up for herself.

It seemed that although she got older in appearance and in mind… at heart, she was still the childish little girl who had cried herself to sleep because she lost one of her toys.

* * *

** Authors' note: _Well that was kinda a depressing ending. Sorry if it seemed a little all over the place but after seeing the movie I wanted to do something with Bonnie. It seemed a little oc to me that in Toy Story 3 Bonnie cared about Woody and by Toy Story 4 started throwing him in the closet, even if she is a kid and kids lose interest fast. The next chapter is in Woody's point of view and I'm in a dilemma whether to reunite them (while I loved the fact Woody gets his happy ending I always believed he's too emotionally invested in seeing his kids grow up to just leave them). So I'll leave it to you to decide whether or not they get reunited. Thanks for reading and p.s I'll probably edit this again._**


	2. A Confused Toy

**Author's note: Warning, rather long chapter…**

* * *

"Job well done," Woody said to himself as he watched a girl run off with a toy she had won (he helped her with only the last ring, but she made the other two just fine on her own).

Watching the girl run off with her new toy in her arms made him feel at peace and proud with himself. Seeing the joy on the faces of the kids (and the toys) gave him a sense of purpose he lost when he was with… Bonnie.

Instantly, his mood dropped, and he felt his heart (do toys even have hearts?) throb.

Since he decided to join Bo and her little group of lost toys he's tried to ignore and avoid any and every mention concerning the little girl who saved him from Sunnyside. The little girl who gave him a purpose again after Andy grew up and no longer needed him. The little girls whose name was written on his boot. The little girl he left behind… Bonnie.

_Bonnie is gonna be alright, _Woody thought repeating the words Buzz told him before they parted (he really hopes Buzz stopped listening to his voice commands and started listening to his ACTUAL CONSIENCE, knowing Buzz however… well there's hope).

After all, it's only been a few days.

He doubts Bonnie's even realized he's gone.

* * *

So, it turns out that this whole lost toy thing is way harder than he anticipated. Even after weeks off the map.

He expected the different living conditions after all he's now basically living in the outside and the occasional ride if available. He likes to think his social skills have gotten better since he's meeting new toys practically every day. His sneaking skills have also improved. The new sights are defiantly a bonus.

He just, never expected to find himself forcefully stopping from saying _"Look at this sight Buzz," _from on top of the Ferris wheel overlooking the carnival at night. Or "_It's gonna be okay Jessie, take deep breaths and take my hand I won't let anything happen to you," _when it would be time for the carnival to change locations and they would have to hide in dark, cramped spaces. He even found himself already looking around for the aliens who would no doubt wonder about or stopping Rex from getting too excited at the sight of kids, and not seeing Slinky or Bullseye at his side.

Being lost meant missing not only your kid, but the friends you made along the way as well.

* * *

"This is the life Woody, wouldn't you agree?" Bo asked as they overlooked the carnival from on top of one of the main tents during broad daylight.

Looking down you were able to see all the kids joyfully running around, you could hear their happy yells echo and the smell of popcorn filled the air.

Woody glanced around taking in the sight he never thought to see before he turned his gaze on her and smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

"If he catches on, we could always hit him with a Plush Attack," Ducky said earning a nod from Bunny who was (unsurprisingly) onboard with the idea.

"We are not attacking him you guys," Woody replied trying hard not to facepalm. These two were almost as bad as Ham and Mr. Potato Head when they try to come up with plans.

"He's onto us we have to find some way to throw the guy off our fluffy backs," Bunny tried earning a nod of agreement from Ducky, no surprise there, again.

This time Woody couldn't refrain from his hand making its way back home to a very familiar spot on his head.

"I think what Woody is trying to say is that while we have to throw him off our trail, attacking him and locking him up in one of the public bathrooms is not the most reasonable way of doing it," Bo said removing Woody's hand from his forehead.

"You guys are missing out," Ducky frowned.

"Big-time," Bunny agreed.

"It's not easy coming up with names for these things," Ducky said shaking his fluffy little fist, err, wing?

"It's really hard," Bunny nodded.

Sometimes, Woody prefers the company of Mr. Potato Head and Ham.

* * *

It only took a couple of hours planning to come up with a plan to keep the booth attendant from catching on to their plan. They had to be a bit more selective in the toys and the places they help the kids win.

"Nice job Bossman," Giggles laughed jumping on top of Bo's shoulder.

"Duke Kaboom agrees," the man, err, toy nodded.

"You still got it," Bo smiled over at him while Ducky and Bunny (though disappointed they couldn't use one of their many plush attacks) nodded their heads in agreement.

Woody smiled.

He missed this. Not the being in charge bit (though it did relieve some of his controlling tendencies) but the way his ideas benefited his friends.

If he couldn't take care of his kid and his old friends, he would take care of these weird lost toys.

* * *

"Bonnie is okay. Bonnie is okay. Bonnie is okay."

While he got used to life as a lost toy rather quickly there was one aspect, he doubted he could ever get rid of: worrying about the safety and future of his kid.

It was something he did when he was still getting used to living with Bonnie. He wondered if Andy would be okay. He knew Andy would be alright after all the boy was now a man and he was ready to tackle the world but Bonnie?

Bonnie was shy and quiet, and she gets nervous easily. He still remembers the way she reacted to her first day at orientation. The way she coward at the thought of leaving. How could he not go with her?

He wondered if she got over the fear. If she made a friend (an actual friend). If she was okay.

If she missed him.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and soon those weeks turned into months and before Woody knew it, he's spent 3 years as a lost toy. He never thought he would be a lost toy and much less that he made it this far.

He was taking a break from the booths and let Giggles and Duke handle it while he explored the scenery a while.

It was something he liked to do whenever the circus moved to a new location. Taking in the new sights made him feel like he was an explorer.

"Like some company?" a voice called from behind and after 3 years Woody's gotten used to their voice like it never really left.

"Yeah if you don't mind going up for a bit," Woody smiled over gesturing to climbing on top of one of the booths.

"Keep up cowboy," Bo laughed quickly brandishing her shepherds hook and using it to start swinging up.

"Cheater," Woody muttered good-heartedly as he made his way (slower since he didn't have a hook to swing on) up to follow her.

He wished he was younger.

* * *

"Woody? Are you okay?" Bo asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Woody couldn't answer. He felt all the words he wanted to say jumbled up in his throat trying to get out, but he couldn't muster his mouth to move.

"Woody?" Bo frowned glancing at him before she turned her attention to his line of sight.

Once she caught sight of what he was looking at she couldn't hold in her small gasp.

"Is that- is that Andy?" she asked not quite believing what her eyes were clearly showing.

Where in the world did the small boy who used to play with her go? It may have been years since she last saw him, and he was still a young teen when she left but a toy never forgets a kid.

"Yeah," was really all Woody could muster.

When he was given to Bonnie (there goes that little ache again) he never imagined he would see Andy again. Especially when he became a lost toy.

"He's- he's gotten so tall," Bo said refusing to take her eyes off him.

"His voice got deeper too," Woody smiled remembering the way Andy's voice kept cracking until it suddenly stopped, and the way Andy wouldn't stop testing out the way his new voice sounded.

Bo snorted at the thought. "Bet he had fun."

"Molly had fun teasing him," Woody recalled, and his comment only made Bo laugh.

Both got silent as they continued watching Andy in silence. He was with his friends and they were all laughing while playing at one of the booths. This is what Woody wanted to see. His kid all grown up being happy. He wondered if Andy was doing all right in college. If he graduated yet. What he was studying. If he had a girlfriend.

"Time really flies by huh?" Bo said watching Andy with a soft smile. She never thought she would see Andy again. Much less all grown up.

"Goes by quick," Woody agreed.

Bo smiled taking her eyes from Andy before turning to Woody who was still watching Andy with a small smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the others to make sure they haven't made the new guy quit," she told him.

Woody nodded feeling still slightly shocked at seeing the kid he said goodbye to years ago.

Bo glanced back to Andy silently wishing him the best before turning around and making her way back to where the others were no doubt trying to prank the newbie.

Woody waited until he was sure she was gone before he quickly got up and made his way down.

Andy was here! He was really here!

Glancing around the corner from where he was hiding, he could hear the laughs and the teasing of Andy's friends.

"Ohhh another loss for you man!" a man Andy's age yelled slapping Andy on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, it's still one more than what you got," Andy smiled handing over the ball to him.  
"Remind me again," the guy said pulling back before releasing the ball trying to hit the center of the pins and managing to knock off the top but leaving the bottom half. "Why we've spent like 10 bucks on this booth instead of going on the rides?"

"Because," Andy began handing the booth guy another dollar before taking the ball from him. "I want to get that toy for a special someone." He signaled over to a fluffy colorful duck which was the main prize.

"Ooohh don't let Sarah hear you, she might get jealous," A guy teased earning a swift punch from the only female among both boys.

"Loser, not in that way," she answered before watching Andy throwing the ball and hitting edge only knocking off two.

"Why don't you just buy one," the guy suggested seeing Andy pull back, release the ball and miss.

"You really think they would have something like that?" Andy groaned pointing to the duck.

"Amazon has some pretty weird shit," the guy answered.

"What Andy is trying to say is that this way is a lot more special," the girl answered smiling at Andy's groan of defeat as he missed again.

"Who's the lucky girl then, 'cause there is no way that's for a boy," the man asked.

"It's for a girl who used to live in my old neighborhood," Andy said leaning on the stand. "I visited her a couple of months back and she was pretty scared about going to school, not to mention her mom told me she was having trouble with some bullies in her class."

With those words. Woody felt his body freeze. Surely- surely, he couldn't be talking about…

"Poor girl," the guy frowned earning agreement from the girl (Sarah?).

"And she loves toys, so I thought to get her one to help her feel better," Andy shrugged dejectedly gesturing to the booth. "Besides, she's kinda scared that I hate her or something, so this is my peace offering too."

"Why would she think that?" his friend asked.

"A few years back I gave her some of my old toys," Andy said. "And when I went to visit her, she cried and apologized about losing Woody."

If Woody thought his body froze with the previous words his entire being dropped. Bonnie cried? Because of him?

"Wait, Woody? As in your dad's Woody?" the girl asked incredulously earning a nod from Andy.

"But I thought you loved that toy," she frowned

"Yeah man why aren't you pissed?" the guy asked.

Andy shrugged. "I know this is crazy, but Woody is special."

"He would never leave you behind."

If he had a heart it would've broken at Andy's words.

"Well," the girl said moving over to hand over a dollar to the booth attendant. "Can't keep a girl waiting now can we."

She reared back and threw the ball hitting dead center managing to knock over the pins.

"Funny thing, about these games," she smirked over at the stunned boys. "Hit one specific pin with the right amount of force and they all come crashing down," she added accepting the duck.

"Well, let's go there's a girl out there in need of a new friend," she laughed as the guy shot up to get the car.

"Really?" Andy teased slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"No," she laughed. "But if I can embed a Wii controller into a tv dead center this shouldn't be a problem."

As they walked away, they never realized a cowboy toy deep in thought around the corner.

Maybe… Bonnie wasn't as alright as he thought…

* * *

After that day Woody couldn't get Bonnie out of his head.

He often found himself pacing the roofs of the booths deep in thought (which he was currently doing) and looking at the name written on his boot.

He knew she feared school; he saw that firsthand but the fact that she was being bullied… Sweet, kind Bonnie who would never hurt anything, who cared for and loved her toys as if she knew they had feelings was being picked on? He couldn't wrap his head around it and there was a small part of him that wanted to deny the words he heard but…

Woody let out a frustrated noise throwing his hands in the air before dropping to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

Why did he ever leave?

"So, this is where you are."

He peaked over to see Bo making her way to him.

"You found me," he said placing his head on his knees.

"It appears I did," she answered back sitting down next to him.

For the first time since he joined the circus his back was to the lights and instead, he focused on the other sights he's neglected.

The quiet soft lights that indicated a peaceful town. The occasional car that would drive by. He's even seen small animals here and there.

"You know everyone's pretty worried about you these past couple of days," Bo began. "They think you've gone all, loner in the mountains kind of deal."

"Just thinking," Woody answered turning his head to the sky. The stars are shinier, he noted.

"About Bonnie."

Woody's gaze fell to the ground.

"That obvious huh," he sighed.

"I've known you for years," she said looking over to the quiet town. "Besides, ever since you saw Andy you've been like this and I thought it was because of seeing Andy again, but after you talked about Andy without so much as a frown to Giggles and Duke, I figured it must be something else." She turned to him smiled. "What happened."

And he told her. He told her why Andy was playing at the booths. He told her what Andy said about Bonnie being bullied and about how he talked about Woody. He told her everything.

When he was finished, they sat there taking in the sounds of the crew locking up for the night leaving them in silence and darkness only illuminated by the night sky.

"Sounds like Bonnie could really use a friend," Bo said after some time.

"She has Buzz, Jessie, the others, she's- she's fine," Woody assured. Whether he was assuring himself or her, he wasn't quite sure.

"But they aren't you," Bo whispered turning to him. "You always had this- this special way of making anyone feel like everything was going to be okay and you always went out of your way to make sure your kid wasn't' feeling alone."

Woody shook his head at her.  
"There's nothing special about me Bo," he told her honestly because that's what he's always believed. There were thousands of toys out there in the world. What made HIM stand out?

"You don't understand Woody," Bo shook her head. "How many toys out there would rescue the toy that replaced them as the favorite just because their kid loved said toy? Or would pass on the opportunity to be placed in a museum in Japan? Or leave a daycare where they could have gotten played with every day to go back to being placed on a shelf?"

"…"

"Woody."

He turned in surprise to look at her at the strong tone in her voice.

"If it wasn't for you Andy wouldn't have had the childhood he had, and Bonnie wouldn't have gotten the toys she did or the confidence to make Forky."

"Bo I'm not special," Woody insisted.

"No Woody you are. You just don't see it," Bo denied strongly.

"Most toy when they get lost or replaced give up and leave, me included," she sighed the last part. "But you- "she jabbed her finger in his chest. "You care more than any other toy I've ever met."

Even if he wanted to answer he couldn't find the words to describe just how ordinary he felt like compared to the new toys these days with their fancy buttons and flashing lights. He didn't even have his voice box anymore.

"I don't know why you chose to leave and join us," Bo frowned looking down before she glanced up at him with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you did but… can you really be happy without a kid to take care of?"

Before he could even think to respond she got up and left him to ponder alone.

Hours later he doubted he had the answer.

* * *

After the talk with Bo, Woody couldn't explain the drive he suddenly got to help toys go to new owners. The work was somewhat hard what with booth getting busier and the sneaking getting harder, but he thought it was fun. Seeing the smiles on both child and toy made all the headaches worth it.

He started hanging out with the others after hours even taking part in the pranks occasionally.

Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of longings from inside.

He often wondered how Bonnie had changed over the years. If she grew out her hair or kept it short. If she was studious or athletic, or maybe even both. If school got better for her. He had so many questions regarding how she grew up and sometimes he regretted leaving her behind.

Hanging onto the threads of Buzz's words he continued with his days.

"That poor guy is going to be in pain for days," Bo laughed recalling the incident not too long ago involving a dad teaching his son how to throw a ball. Short story the boy hit the target spot on, just not the target to get prizes.

"He never saw it coming," Woody agreed snorting down his laughter.

Before Bo could respond they heard it.

A sound every toy dreaded.

The sound of a child crying.

Woody's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heartbreak.

It wasn't just any child crying.

It was Bonnie.

"Woody, where are you going?!" Bo whispered/yelled as Woody darted away without hesitance.

He darted quickly through the shadows and made his way to where the crying was coming from.

And that's when he found her. Where he found his Bonnie.

She's gotten taller. Her hair had gotten longer. She had gotten older.

He missed out on all of it.

"Woody-_pant- _what happen- oh," Bo gasped when she caught sight of the crying girl.

"Oh Bonnie," she whispered feeling her own heartbreak at the sight.

Woody couldn't take his eyes off her. She was here. After all these years he finally saw her again.

He just wished he could have seen her like he saw Andy. All smiles and laughs.

He never wanted to see her like this.

"What do you think happened?" Bo asked softy and Woody barely shrugged his shoulders in stunned confusion.

Both toys hid in the back as they watched the crying girl. They didn't know what to do.

"Where's Buzz?" Woody muttered angrily glancing around hoping to see the Space Ranger. Nothing.

Buzz said Bonnie was going to be okay. THIS WAS NOT OKAY.

"Maybe he got left behind," Bo suggested.

"He said she would be okay. She does not look okay Woody whispered/shouted gesturing to Bonnie.

"There are some things even toys can't fix Woody," Bo advised.

"He could've tried," he grumbled.

They watched as Bonnie sniffed, lifted her head up, wiped her tears and shakily got up. She made her way to the edge of behind the booth and peaked around supposedly looking out for something.

"They're gone. It's okay. It's okay," they heard her whisper fidgeting with her skirt. "they're just stupid boys who get a kick out of picking on girls to soothe their stupid egos."

Woody smiled proudly at her words all the while resisting the urge to find these boys and pull the move, he pulled on Sid years ago.

"Just go back out there and pretend it didn't affect you," Bonnie advised herself.

They saw her reach inside her jacket and Woody was astonished to see his old sheriffs' badge securely pinned to the inside of Bonnie's jacket.

"It's what Woody would want."

With that, she swallowed and darted out before she could think otherwise.

Both toys were left in silence at what they had witnessed.

"It's what Woody would want," Bo repeated slowly. "That doesn't sound like a kid who didn't care about her toy."

"…"

"It sounds like a kid who needs said toy."

Stunned Woody turned to see Bo smiling sadly at him.

"Bo- I-I what are you saying?" he asked still trying to wrap his head around what he just heard from the girl.  
"You said it yourself years ago, you were made to help a child," Bo gently answered. "It seems like she needs some support."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Woody asked not believing what she was saying.

"It's hard to leave something you never left behind," she said using her Sheppard's hook to point to Woody foot. The foot that still held Bonnie's name written on even after all these years.

"Besides, I always knew this was temporal," she shrugged.

"Bo-" he tried to interrupt her but was cut up by her placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What we've done these past years were great. We helped so many toys find their kid and we shared so many memories," she smiled before gently placing her hand on his cheek. "But you love kids too much to just leave one behind."

"I don't want to be left behind," Woody muttered closing his eyes.

He didn't want to feel the same pain he felt when Andy's dad left him behind. The pain he felt when he realized Andy was done playing with him and kept him locked up in the toy chest for years, occasionally getting glimpses of him through the years.

The pain he felt when Bonnie began tossing him in the closet.

He didn't want to feel abandoned or that he wasn't enough. When he met Bo again and decided to stay, he did so (not just to be with her again) but to not feel the pain again. Lost toys can't feel the pain of their kid leaving them behind as they left to do other things.

"Woody," he glanced up at her words and suddenly he felt his eyes burn (can toys cry?) at the soft look she gave him. "I know you're scared. You might not admit it, but I know," she said.

"Kids grow up. There's no stopping it, they grow up," Bo said. "But it's our job to make sure they don't grow up alone."

"She has Buzz and the others," he said swallowing hard.

"But they don't do the things you do," she smiled. "I love them I really do but even you have to admit they give up rather easily."

Woody chuckled lowly not bothering to disagree with her.

"We never know when or why kids are going to stop playing with us, but we do know when we're needed, and…" she trailed off turning to look at where Bonnie had left. "I know Bonnie still needs her cowboy."

"I can't just leave Bo," Woody frowned because it was true. He couldn't just up and leave his friends and her. He liked it here but…

"That's the cool thing about carnivals Woody," Bo grinned over him. "They come back every year or so."

Woody breathed out glancing to where Bonnie had been.  
Could he- could he just, go?

"What about you?" he said looking back at her.

"Aw Woody I've survived without you for years I think I could survive a year more," Bo smiled brightly at him.

"The others?"

"They'll understand now go before you miss her," Bo said nudging him towards the exit.

Abruptly Woody turned around and embraced her. He couldn't believe she was encouraging him to go to Bonnie.

"At least this time we get to say goodbye," she muttered hugging him back.

"More like a see you later," he smiled pulling back.

She grinned before doing her signature move.

Correcting his hat and giving him a nod.

But-

"How am I supposed to get her attention if my voice box doesn't work anymore?!" he panicked pulling his string to only hear a distorted sound come out.

"Well there has to be some way you can get her attention without a voice box," Bo said frowning trying to figure out a way. "A way of just showing up in front of her."

With those words, Woody stopped panicking and smiled over at her enjoying her confused face.

"There are trees around the exits right Bo?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" she answered before she grinned catching on to his plan. "I'll get the others."

Woody nodded feeling giddy for the first time in years.

_I'm coming, Bonnie._

* * *

** Author's Note: Well, that is done. And on a much happier note than the last one. Everyone wanted me to reunite them or they were torn (I was too!) but like Woody said it's only a see you later. I'm sorry I didn't include the official reunited scene, but this was already too long, I didn't want to bore you all with a super long chapter and I wanted to include Woody's side of the years. The next chapter is the last and the POV's will be split between Bonnie and Woody. Don't worry about Woody just being placed on a shelf or something or them saying goodbye, I have an idea that will suit both parties. Well see you all next time and thank you all for the AMAZING responses I received. **

**Review response:**

_**Writingisrealzing: **_I understand where you are coming from. The movie was mostly comedy and somewhat confusing with decisions made by the characters, but I rather enjoyed it. Not as much the previous ones but it was okay. I hope I explained Woody's decision about leaving and then choosing to return but if I didn't feel free to PM and I can further explain what I didn't mention. And don't worry I enjoyed reading your review.

_**Shubhangi: **_Thank you! I went back and back to make sure it followed the timeline I made.

_**Tsukimine12: **_I'm glad I made you less angry with Bonnie. She's a kid it happens. It was a hard decision and I made another draft where he stays but, this is where it went.

_**Inmtch: **_My goal when writing this story was to make Bonnie a character. Give her personality, flaws, strong qualities. etc. I'm happy I made you emotional it means I passed what I felt when writing this. She is just a kid and kid have many flaws, but they grow up. The whole "What would Woody do?" is something that just popped up when I was writing this. They reunited!

_**Lucky-Loyal Girl: **_It was also something that really bothered me thus why this came to be. Thank you for reading my thought and yes I wanted Bonnie to have some emotional support because I know how much a difference a friend can make.

_**Ileidy: **_Reunion! Thank you, Bonnie deserved to have more personality.

_**Alai:**_ Thank you! Maybe next chapter.

_**Knock Out1998: **_Bonnie doesn't really need Woody. It's like training wheels. They help you gain confidence in yourself and when the time comes it's time to take them off. The difference though is that Woody isn't going to get put away… hope that made sense…

_**WPN95, All Things Animated: **_THANK YOU!


	3. Tied Together

_**AN: I meant to have this out months ago, I really did but stuff came up and… yeah, didn't go as planned. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Here is the conclusion and thanks to all for your wonderful response to this.**_

_**Ps. Writing from a toys POV was way more difficult than I anticipated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_ Why can I never stand up for myself? _Was a thought that constantly ran through Bonnie's mind after her encounter with those stupid boys.

She hated the fact that she let them tease her that way without being able to form a single word in her defense. It was sad to think she was proud of the fact that she hadn't run off in tears like she normally did when they teased and pushed her around.

"Hey Bonnie, you alright?"

Her head snapped up to meet the worried looks of her friends as they walked slightly in Infront of her as they exited the carnival through the front. After she gained her composure back she quickly went after her friends and instead of letting those boys ruin her otherwise fun day at the carnival she smiled and convinced her friends on going on as many rides as they could and eating so much carnival food she was sure to regret it later on.

She smiled and laughed as though nothing wrong had happened during the short time she wondered off but she had a suspicion they knew something was wrong.

"It's just, you've been awfully quiet for a time and we wondered if everything was alright?" Melody asked twiddling her hands as they walked.

"I'm fine really, I guess I just spaced out and started thinking about that essay we had to about what we admire," Bonnie smiled sheepishly quickly thinking of an excuse. This was somewhat true… since she had yet to think of a topic on which to write about. Despite her hard-working and studious nature, she was embarrassed to reveal she was a firm procrastinator… she was trying to get better, she really is.

Her friends shared a look as they walked along the sidewalk to Dot's where they would later get dropped off via car to each of their respective houses.

They knew she wasn't alright and despite her cheerful attitude, they knew it was only a matter of time before the words would start to weigh on her and bring her back down. They weren't sure how to help her.

Bonnie smiled sadly as they turned back and started to talk amongst themselves and even if they tried to involve her in the conversation Bonnie only smiled and agreed. She was too busy berating herself for being weak to focus on the conversation.

Sighing, she looked around the evening town and reveled in the peacefulness it brought her. It was a shame she didn't bring her sketchbook with her. Drawing the Ferris wheel illuminated by the setting sun would have been a fun thing to-

"OW!"

"Bonnie are you alright?!"

Wincing, and using one hand to swipe at the worried hands of her friends, she used the other to rub at the sore spot on her forehead where she hit something. Honestly, if it was a shoe hanging from a branch she is going to scream.

Still rubbing her forehead, she glared up at the offending object only to freeze.

It- it couldn't be. It really couldn't possibly be!

"What the hell?" Dot frowned only to yelp when she got punched in the arm by Vanessa.

"Language," Vanessa hissed.

"Shh" Melody quieted both before turning to a stunned Bonnie. "Is everything okay?"

Bonnie couldn't answer as shockingly reached to take the object which bumped into her. Gently tugging it down she held it in her hands just staring. After all these years he couldn't possibly be here. Right?

Swallowing, she carefully lifted a boot and upon seeing a name her breath hitched and she bit down a sob.

Despite it being smudged and almost nearly unreadable she distinguished a name. Her name. Her awful toddler writing was written on the boot of the cowboy she had thought she would never see again.

"It's Woody," she breathed out still staring at the toy in her hands.

"How the- I literally walked past there like five seconds ago where did he come from?" Dot muttered glancing up at the tree in stunned confusion.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked choosing to ignore Dot.

"Yeah, see he has my name on his boot," Bonnie smiled holding out Woody's boot to prove it.

All three girls could (albeit much squinting) saw Bonnie's name clearly on his boot.  
"Well, what do you know," Melody smiled.

The four girls walked on in a much better mood.

With a smile on her face, Bonnie walked with a bounce in her step.

She never noticed the small movement of Woody's hand waving the figures hidden in the shadows.

* * *

"WOODY!"

Woody barely had time to prepare himself before he was grabbed and hoisted up in the air by an ecstatic Jessie.

"Nice to see you too Jess," Woody coughed out struggling to get a breath as he was squeezed tighter.

Quickly realizing she was choking him Jessie let go and he promptly fell taking deep breaths as the others starting talking on how much they missed him, and questions were flying all over the place.

He forgot that they could be loud.

"Oh, Woody we tried to help like you do but nothing seemed to work," Jessie frowned holding her hat down in anxiety. "Bonnie was sad for a long time when she realized you were gone, and we didn't know what to do and- and- "

"Okay Jessie take a deep breath like before," Woody instructed placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But- but- "

"Deep breathes Jess," Woody insisted and took one for her to follow the lead.

Jessie followed suit before throwing her arms around him in joy. She thought she would never see him again and yet here he was.

"You came back," she whispered still hugging him.

Woody smiled down at her and hugged her back. "Yeah."

"But what about Bo?!" Jessie cried jumping back looking at him in panic.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ham asked inching forward.

"Maybe he got tired of all the noise and food," Mr. Potato head suggested.

"No, no nothing like that," Woody quickly interrupted because experience taught him if he didn't there would be no peace.

The other toys quickly grew quiet.

"I just realized I couldn't go on with not seeing this through," he simply said.

"See what through?" Rex asked but was quickly assured to the side by Dolly.

"Okay you guys come on Bonnie would be back soon time to take your places," she said taking a stand beside Woody.

"But we want to know what happened?" Slinky asked.

"Come on you heard her take places before Bonnie comes back up," Woody said before adding. "I'll tell you guys everything later tonight."

With slight frowns on their faces, the toys followed suit. They had more questions but for the first time, they were glad to be ordered around by Woody (they'll rather get thrown to the dogs than tell him).

The toys quickly got into place but Buzz stayed behind. Woody had really missed him though he would never really admit it.

"Welcome back cowboy."

"Great to be back space ranger."

"You still got it cowboy," Dolly smiled up at him.

Woody smiled softly over at her before they heard footsteps quickly making their way towards the room. He tilted his hat in anticipation.

"ShowTime."

* * *

Bonnie bit her lower lip as she finished sketching a drawing she's been working on of a castle. It's been a long process and the weeks of sketching and erasing were starting to make her feel like giving up when the drawing didn't look like how she imagined it.

She could happily say her drawing was almost complete.

"Watcha got there little miss playtime?"

Immediately Bonnie gripped her sketch pad tightly to her chest as fear and panic gripped her. Oh, not again. This wouldn't be the first time they approached her as she finished a sketch, but usually those encounters resulted in tears and shredded paper.

"Go-go away Vincent," Bonnie stammered looking down trying to make herself as small and uninteresting as possible. If she was boring maybe he'd lose interest. Bonnie snorted to herself. As if that ever worked. It only seemed to encourage him.

"I just wanna know what you drew today Playdate," Vincent grinned inching towards her but Bonnie inched back.

Bonnie knew where this was leading, and she couldn't allow it. She worked too long and hard to finish this drawing and she didn't want it to end up like so many others.

"Just le-leave alone," Bonnie gulped backing off with her sketchpad held tight to her chest. She didn't want him to get it. She knew what would happen if he did. What should she do… what would Woody do…?

Vincent laughed and made a swipe for her sketchpad, but Bonnie ducked out of the way. She wouldn't allow it. She was done. Not another one of her sketches would be ripped apart. Not another day would go past with him and his little friends making her feel ashamed.

Bonnie swallowed and a quick (and most likely rash) decision she straightened her back and held her head up high.

"I'm not going to let you rip up any more of my hard work," Bonnie stated harshly. She was done always dealing with his teasing.

"Oh, and whatcha gonna do about it?" Vincent grinned getting up in Bonnie's face, his stupid grin that made her want to punch him.

With no shame or hesitation… that was exactly what she did.

When she would look back at this moment years later, she would smirk remembering the very high pitch yelp he made.

* * *

"Do you think she's all right?"

Woody looked back to see Dolly with a worried look in her eyes as she made her way to stand beside him watching the window.

He frowned and looked out the window once more. It was late. It was a school night. And Bonnie wasn't home yet.

"She's fine maybe she just got caught up," Woody said offhand.

Dolly sighed worriedly at the thought that maybe something had happened to Bonnie.

Woody glanced over at her and smiled. He knew that feeling all too well.

"She'll be alright," he said catching her attention. "Just have faith in her." He smiled.

Dolly weakly chuckled and nodded.

At that moment the car pulled into the driveway and they quickly got into position.

"Bonnie you know you shouldn't have done that," they heard Mrs. Anderson say.

"Come on Honey," Mr. Anderson said. "That boy had that punch coming a mile away."

Punch? Bonnie? Surely, they couldn't mean…

"Maybe but we shouldn't give her the idea that punching boys are the answer to everything," Mrs. Anderson reprimanded.

Bonnie punched a boy. That didn't sound like her. Why would she punch him? Woody frowned at the swarm of questions that filled his head. He found it difficult to remain still on Bonnie's nightstand the longer they spoke.

"Only certain occasions," Mr. Anderson answered causing her to loudly sigh.

The door opened and closed, and Woody found himself ever glad he followed he hadn't moved. It would have resulted in a very uncomfortable conversation.

Sure enough, he was soon picked up by Bonnie who, he had imagined being upset by the entire situation considering she didn't really like violence, was oddly smiling.

Bonnie let out a laugh and fell on her bed with Woody still gripped in her grasp and for a fleeting moment Woody was reminded of the moment where Bonnie had placed him on her sheet and flung him in the air all those years ago. The moment he remembered what flying felt like.

"I did it Woody," she smiled holding him tightly. "I finally stood up for myself."

He felt himself move and soon found himself looking at her face. Her eyes glistening with tears but her smile told him they were of joy.

"I stood up for myself."

* * *

After the punching incident, Bonnie naturally found herself grounded (a week wasn't so bad considering the proud looks on her parent's face, even her mom's) and it was well worth it.

She talked to her teachers about the bullying and they assured her they would handle the situation. When her friends found out they congratulated her.

School got easier now that she didn't have to deal with the bullying but what made her feel even better was this level of confidence she felt she gained. Growing up she never really had all that much confidence to begin with, so it was a nice change to actually feel like she could trust her gut and believe in her decisions.

Time flew by quick and she found herself staring down the seemingly endless locker filled hallway that was the high school.

Unlike previous years where the first day of class terrified her, she found herself eagerly awaiting what the day had to offer. What she would learn and what she would see.

She was excited at what the pencil of her life would draw next.

* * *

Bonnie was now in high school and Woody could feel the panic slowly sink in.

Would it be like Andy where he kept them in the treasure chest? Or would Bonnie donate them?

Over the years, Bonnie hadn't really gotten rid of any of her toys. She would donate some to Sunnyside (Barbie and Kent would happily welcome any toy and they were ecstatic to know Woody had returned) but she kept her favorites as decorations in her room. Woody's place on her bedside table became just that. His place. She never moved him and he found himself enjoying listening to what she would mumble as she wrote her homework or drawled whatever her mind conjured up.

But she was a teenager. Teenagers don't really play with toys anymore.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Woody," Buzz assured coming to stand by Woody on the bed. They overlooked as the others played on the floor or conversed with each other.

Woody smiled over at before letting a small frown grow on his face.

Buzz was right, right?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Buzz smiling at him.

"Bonnie isn't going to throw you in the closet anymore," Buzz smiled.

"Yeah you're right," Woody agreed smiling now for real.

"Because it's filled to the brim there isn't any room to toss you in."

"BUZZ!"

* * *

"That's finally over," Dot smiled stretching her arms over her head as they exited the front doors of the school.

"I felt my brain slowly come up with ways on how to end it all," Vanessa yawned.

"How many times do you think I have to bang my head on the desk before I can file a lawsuit for endangerment of a minor?" Melody moaned.

"About 40 times," Bonnie sighed heaving her backpack.

"How about what organs do I not need?" Dot asked as they walked home.

"Your kidney, part of your pancreas, part of your liver," Bonnie answered stifling a yawn.

"But if you want money you have to do it through the black market or else it's considered a donation," Melody frowned.

"Urgh I need money," Dot whined.

"Get a job," Vanessa said.

"Too much work," Dot moaned harder.

"Become an actor. They get paid for being dramatic, you already have that going for you," Melody suggested barely concealing a smirk.

Dot's response was a hard glare.

As her friends continued moaning about being poor Bonnie was deep in thought. They were right. Spring break was starting, and she needed to start planning on being productive. Staying in her room and sketching or surfing the internet was not productive in her mom's dictionary.

But what could she possibly do to earn money?

* * *

Woody was bored.

Normally he wouldn't be bored at this time of day since the other toys would be up to some mischief but oddly today, they were quiet.

He found himself wishing they would cause some trouble just so he could do something.

Groaning in defeat he moved from his position on Bonnie's bed to her bedside table hoping to find anything interesting to distract himself.

He riffled through her stuff hoping to find anything when he did.

Bonnie's sketchpad.

Woody was surprised at that because Bonnie never left home without it. She always insisted that inspiration could any time and he knew because he sometimes he would glance through her school notebooks only to see random doodles or complete sketches riddled throughout.

He should feel chagrined at the fact she's doodling in class (but her report cards say otherwise) but the level of professionalism Bonnie took in her sketches was amazing.

Flipping through the sketches Woody felt pride in his kid.

Sketches of castles, landscapes, people filled the sketchpad and Woody got a look in how Bonnie saw the world. She colored some of her sketches but left more in black and white.

There was one sketch that caught his eye though. One of him.

Woody was surprised. Bonnie might have drawn him when she was young but those were drawing of a child. This drawing reminded him of something he'd seen when he was abducted by Al.

However, it wasn't the drawing that surprised him but the scene of him she had drawn. It was a scene he was all too familiar with. The moment when Mrs. Anderson held him and Forky in her hands. The moment Bonnie had chosen Forky over him without a second thought. It was a moment he wished he could forget but couldn't. Although it didn't bother him anymore since he knows Bonnie cares for him deeply he couldn't forget the aching pain he felt then.

What really caught his eye was the handwritten note she wrote in her cursive writing at the bottom part of the page.

"**How could I forget?"**

The simple question made Woody gulp. He figured Bonnie didn't remember that moment. She was a child. Children forget what they did an hour ago, so he assumed Bonnie didn't really have memories of that summer. This drawing proved that she does remember.

"She felt really guilty for a long time."

Woody looked up to see Buzz.

"It really wasn't her fault," Woody shrugged turning back to the drawing.

"Well she cried for weeks after you left and nothing we did could cheer her up," Buzz confided and Woody's fingers gripped the page tighter. Following the days after his return, he was informed by various of his friends just how hard Bonnie took his absence. Each and every one of their confessions pierced his heart and it made him wonder for the hundredth time on just how he could have left his kid so easily. Not a day went passed where he didn't miss Bo and the others yet he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision in coming back. The changes he's seen in Bonnie were unique.

"You did what you could Buzz we've talked about I don't blame you for anything," Woody assured flipping through the pages once more.

Buzz sighed before taking a seat next to Woody to view Bonnie's sketches.

They sat in comfortable silence as they flipped through the drawings and marveled on how Bonnie seemed to get better as each page was flipped.

"How do you do it Woody?"

Woody stopped for a moment and thought the question over.

How did he manage it? You would think he would have the answer after all his years as a toy but he didn't. Each of his three owners were vastly different with their own unique personalities and different challenges they faced. Each one of them he learned a new thing and with each of them Woody did his best to do by.

He often wonders if he did the best for them. If maybe he should have done more.

"You take it day by day and you follow your gut," he responded.

Buzz nodded in thought.

Woody smiled at how much Buzz seemed to have matured through the years. From the dummy Space Ranger he was when they first met to the caring friend he was now, Buzz really had grown.

That thought, however, flew out the window when Woody smacked Buzz's hands away from his voice commands.

So much for maturity.

* * *

"You're going to be a what?"

Bonnie winced at her friends shout and quickly waved her hands trying to shush her.

"It's not that bad," she assured.

"A babysitter Bonnie," Dot deadpanned. "A babysitter that deals with kids."

"It's actually a pretty smart idea," Melody imputed from her place on the floor. "The work is easy and not all that demanding."

"Kids," Dot insisted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before turning over to her nightstand to see Woody proudly displayed. Truth be told her decision to become a babysitter was last minute after she filled in to take care of a neighbors two-year-old for a couple of hours while her parents left for a dinner party. Her mom was busy working and her dad was working on fixing a car problem… so she was left to deal with a tantrum-throwing toddler. The experience was almost enough to make Bonnie swear off children.

It wasn't until Bonnie had, in a last-ditch effort rushed to her room, collected various of her old toys and began trying to distract the girl with colorful toys.

It worked.

Just seeing the smile and laugh of the young girl was enough to make Bonnie take back what she previously said about having kids.

When the parents came home Bonnie offered her services to take care of the girl whenever they wanted to have some time off. A week hadn't passed when they took her up on their offer.

"It's actually a lot of fun," Bonnie smiled remembering on how Suzy (the girl) happily played with her toys.

"Only you would think taking care of kids is fun," Dot sighed before turning to her book.

Bonnie smiled before checking her phone for messages. Ever since she offered to babysit for Suzy, various neighbors or friends of her mom's have asked her to babysit for a night. Almost each of her weekends was taken by taking care of a child. It didn't really bother her since she never went out one night and she would happily admit that she had fun playing with the kids. She learned that each of her charges always looked forward to playing with her toys. Especially Woody.

It filled Bonnie with joy when she would be barely be entering the house when one of the kids would run-up to her asking her to go on an adventure with Woody.

If she was asked on why she took on babysitting as her part-time job instead of working somewhere else she would reply that the pay wasn't bad (it was actually better than she imagined since she was called twice or thrice a week and her pay was by hour) but it was actually the fact that she loves doing what she does.

Seeing the smiles and sharing the laughs with them made her take pride in what she did.

She had a feeling that she wasn't the only one.

* * *

Woody couldn't believe how amazing life had become since Bonnie took on babysitting.

It wasn't the fact that all of them got played with at least thrice a week (that was an added bonus!) but it was Bonnie growing up. When she took care of her charges she became more responsible. She learned to cook different kinds of food and barely relied on the microwave. She was stern when she needed to be yet gentle when the kids looked down. Her ideas of adventure never brought a boring time and she came up with problems that the kids would need to solve.

She really had grown from the small girl he had crashed against all those years ago and had become a determined and independent young lady.

Bonnie had become more involved in her schooling and in her final year of high school she had secured an apprenticeship at a local art museum. He knew she was hoping to go to art school for college and the way her sketches had involved he knew she could manage it. It would be hard to see her go when the time came but Woody knew there was always an end to a journey.

Woody smiled as he watched Bonnie wave Dolly in the air in some grand adventure to stop the mean witch from destroying a small town. He could hear the laughs, the gasps and the cries of excitement as she chased Suzy around the yard.

He opted to sit this one out and instead watch over his friends.

Even from here he could the small smiles they had. After going through a period of being left as decoration the time they spent bring played with brought them memories of when Bonnie herself was a young girl.

Moments like this made him realize that this is what being a toy is all about. Seeing your kid go from a timid young person that didn't know how the world worked or what was to come become a kind independent young adult ready to overcome the obstacles that had once hindered them, to see the tears turn in smiles, the sobs into laughs, the fears into motivation… Woody smiled because once again his kid has grown up into an amazing person.

This time he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid to say goodbye, it would hurt to see the day when Bonnie would leave, but with his friends, he knew everything was going to be okay.

After all, goodbye doesn't have to be forever.

He remembered shortly after he returned to Bonnie, Andy had come to visit.

Imagine Woody's surprise to see Andy all grown up and accompanied by a girl he had introduced as his fiancée (Woody still remembered Andy declaring girls as gross. How times change). He remembered being proudly held up by an excited Bonnie to Andy who laughed and told her something about him being right about Woody coming back in the time of need. He'll always hold the memory of playing with all three of them close to him.

After, Bonnie had slowly approached Andy with him in her arms. Saying something about Andy coming back for his toys. Although he loved Andy and always will, his place was by Bonnie who still had some growing up to do. A good thing that Andy realized this and told her that it wasn't time yet for him to take Woody back. Andy had left with promises to take care of Woody, his other old toys and even her toys when she went off to art school and would return them when Bonnie had children of her own (Bonnie turned bright red and had stuttered so hard Woody thought she lost the ability to speak). In an act of revenge, his fiancée had whispered to Bonnie that Andy would experience the joys of parenthood first to which Andy very nearly fell over in shock. The howling laughter echoed nearly for an hour.

So yes, Woody wasn't worried about his kid growing up. He was actually quite eager to see the personalities his future charges will have.

He was a toy.

That much is true.

His purpose was to help and he always will.

Through the first of many until the final lesson.

He will stand beside his owner until the change of hands comes.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you everyone for the amazing replies. What started off as me kinda "fixing" or ranting about the ending of Toy Story 4 became a 3 part story when I only intended on it being one part... but then the idea of Woody getting a solo chapter on his side and then this ending… storytelling takes you different directions. _

_Thank you all again!_


End file.
